A Saga das Sombras
by Pomorza
Summary: É contada aqui uma parte da saga de Caius. De suas conquistas até seu fim misterioso.


**A Saga das Sombras**

**Tomo I**

_Da Busca de Caius_

Havia os Monarcas. Caius das Sombras, Granmarg da Rocha, Kuraz da Luz, Mobius do Gelo, Raiza da Tempestade, Thestalos do Fogo e Zaborg do Trovão. Seu líder era Caius, cuja ganância sempre o impelia a buscar por mais poder.

Na área mais remota e isolada do mundo, havia o Núcleo Negro, uma imensa massa de energia negativa que sugava para si todo e qualquer ser vivente que se aproximava. E Caius o cobiçou.

O Monarca das Sombras deixou seus companheiros e partiu. Por rios, florestas e montanhas Caius viajou, sob chuva, neve e tempestade. No extremo Sul do mundo, numa terra devastada e esquecida pelos deuses, Caius encontrara aquilo que veio a tornar-se sua perdição. O Núcleo Negro. A esfera era enorme, tanto que Caius a contemplou com temor. Sua força e poderes de nada adiantaram para tentar conter o Núcleo. Caius fora sugado e jogado em um lugar desconhecido, diferente de seu tempo e espaço, um lugar entre o Nada e o Vazio. E a fúria de Caius foi terrível.

_Da Chegada a Dimensão Diferente_

Caius atacava a esmo, destruía o que podia encontrar. Foi somente quando voltou à sanidade que percebeu que era observado.

- Lamento por ti e compreendo tua fúria. Eu e meus companheiros também estamos presos aqui. – Disse uma mulher com porte de guerreira.

- Outros? Existem outros por aqui? – Perguntou Caius surpreso.

- Sim – respondeu a mulher, - mas nenhum de nós sabe onde estamos exatamente. Tampouco como sair daqui.

- Entendo. Me leve até eles. - Desejou Caius.

Caius vislumbrou paisagens destruídas e colinas feitas com escombros, o céu era cinzento de fuligem e trovões o cortavam constantemente. Ao seu olhar, houve uma guerra há muito tempo naquele lugar, e todos haviam perdido. O Monarca avistou guerreiros, magos e máquinas de combate.

Aproximou-se dos companheiros da misteriosa mulher e perguntou se era possível avistar o Núcleo Negro de algum lugar. Um jovem alquimista disse que sim, guiou-o então pelos labirintos de destroços, rumo a cinco pilares postos em circulo, onde bem ao centro flutuava a gigantesca esfera de energia.

- Ficarei aqui por uma eternidade se preciso, mas os poderes do Núcleo serão meus! – Disse Caius com um ar obstinado e com um olhar inflamado que surpreendera o jovem alquímico.

_Da Nova Batalha_

Caius então mais uma vez lutou e se feriu, não fraquejou. Sua ira e força eram tamanhas, que o Núcleo Negro começou a ceder. Vendo isso, o alquimista partiu em disparada em direção aos companheiros e os avisou o que estava acontecendo. Todos foram observar aquele duelo de poderes.

Anos se passaram. Com exceção de Caius, a maioria abandonou as esperanças. Até o dia da boa nova. O Monarca das Sombras conseguira abrir uma fenda dimensional. Por mil vezes Caius fora exultado. Os homens e mulheres que lá habitavam o tomaram por seu líder.

A fenda, porém, era deveras pequena. Fora enviado então por Caius, uma pequena máquina que podia atravessá-la. Caius a ordenou que fosse até os Monarcas e lhes dissesse que seu líder em breve retornaria. Caius por muito tempo lutou para manter a fenda aberta, até que seu mensageiro retornou.

- Meu senhor fora traído!

_Do Retorno da Dimensão Diferente_

- Delg é seu nome, - continuou o robô – e ele lidera os demais agora meu senhor!

Indizível foi a fúria e o descontentamento de Caius. Numa explosão de loucura e poder, o Núcleo Negro cedeu completamente, tornando-se uma pequena esfera nas garras do Monarca. Caius abriu uma gigantesca fenda dimensional e partiu direto para seu reino.

Por mais mil vezes ele fora exultado. Todos que lá estavam aprisionados voltaram para suas terras de origem. Curiosamente todos eles adquiriram o dom de viajar livremente pelas dimensões.

_Do Fim de Delg_

Os Monarcas foram tomados pela surpresa quando viram Caius surgir em seu meio.

- O verdadeiro Senhor das Sombras retorna para reclamar seu lugar de direito!

Delg deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e se levantou do trono num salto, avançando em direção a Caius. O Monarca ficou parado, fez um gesto com as garras e entre elas algo estava sendo criado. O Núcleo Negro era agora sua arma. Pequeno, mas mais forte do que nunca fora. Caius o lançou em direção a Delg, que desapareceu na frente de todos, sem deixar vestígio ou lembrança de sua existência.

Caius tomou de volto seu lugar no trono dos Monarcas como líder. E por um tempo isso foi bom.

**Tomo II**

_Do Novo Desejo_

Após o retorno de Caius, muito tempo se passou. O Monarca das Sombras, porém, não estava satisfeito. Seu reino lhe parecia pequeno e viagens dimensionais não o interessavam mais. Estava entediado e buscava desafios e conquistas.

Caius foi ter então com Kuraz, o Senhor da Luz, que dentre os Monarcas era o mais sábio.

- Meu senhor anseia por conquistas e por isso viestes até mim? Contarei então as notícias do mundo, do mar e de além dele. – Disse Kuraz.

O Monarca da Luz contou histórias, boatos e fatos sobre o que o estava ocorrendo no mundo. Caius ficou admirado com o Mundo Escuro. – Grapha é o governante de lá meu senhor. O Mundo Escuro é grandioso e digno de vossa majestade. – Incentivou Kuraz. E Caius o cobiçou.

_Da Ordem do Imperador_

Na manhã seguinte, Caius convocou uma assembleia com os demais Monarcas.

- Irmãos! Senhores dos elementos! – Iniciou Caius – Hoje nossos reinos se expandirão, pois tomaremos o Mundo Escuro! Expulsaremos a corja que o habita e obteremos êxito na nova campanha! Pois assim ordeno!

A obstinação estava na voz, nos olhos e na postura de Caius, que inflamou o desejo da guerra nos Monarcas.

_Da Marcha dos Monarcas._

Marcharam então os Monarcas. Para os portões do Mundo Escuro. Escuro e soturno era o portão. Colossal como um antigo deus de pedra. Envolto por uma névoa sombria e pegajosa. Até o portão marcharam.

_Das Especulações_

É aqui que se perdem na história quaisquer relatos sobre Caius, os Monarcas e sua investida ao Mundo Escuro. Alguns dizem que eles venceram os senhores do Mundo Escuro e que lá habitam agora. Outros, que Caius e os Monarcas foram mortos por Grapha e seus seguidores. E outros ainda dizem que os Monarcas foram aprisionados, e que Caius os deixou e fugiu para a Dimensão Diferente.

Seja qual for a verdade, ela se perdeu no tempo, mas a saga se eternizou num poema, de um bardo a muito esquecido também.

**Escuridão**

**[Conquista]**

"_Granmarg, Kuraz, Mobius, Raiza, Thestalos, Zaborg  
E Caius era seu Senhor.  
Rocha, Luz, Gelo, Tempestade, Fogo, Trovão  
As Sombras que governam._

_Pela esfera negra o Senhor Escuro sentiu cobiça  
Buscou  
Lutou  
Caiu.  
Por anos a desejou mais  
Novamente buscou  
Lutou  
Conquistou._

_O Núcleo Negro era seu._

**[Batalha]**

_O imperador ordenou  
Junto aos Monarcas ele marchou  
Ao Grande Portão chegou  
..."_

**[Silêncio. Rufar de tambores. Fecham-se as cortinas.]**


End file.
